Aisuru Pinkuburū
Aisuru Pinkuburu, also referred to as Aisuru-Chan, is an OC. She is the most popular girl in school. (WIP) Appearance Aisuru-Chan wears a short pink bob. She possesses an extremely light shade of blue. Her round, perfect face is composed of blue lips, a small nose, and winged eyeliner that brings out her naturally long eyelashes. Personality Aisuru-Chan is sweet, cute, and a little silly. She is nice to everyone, no matter who it is or what they've done. If she witnesses an attack, she will take the corpse to the nurse, make sure no one gets in trouble, and will ask the protagonist what happened. If the protagonist tells her about Senpai, she will help out in a way that no one gets hurt. Relationships Protagonist Aisuru will help the protagonist get to Senpai in a non-violent way if they choose to tell her. Senpai Aisuru is a close friend to Senpai, and will talk up the protagonist if they choose to work with her. Quotes "Hey, thanks." - When receiving a compliment "Thanks. You know, you're pretty cool. Let me know if you want to come study after school sometime." - Being complimented too much "No one tells. What happened?" - Witnessing a murder "Who did this? Maybe I should take them to the nurse." - Seeing a corpse "What are you going to do with that? Let me know if you need ANYTHING." - When someone approaches her with a weapon "Yeah, totally, just one sec." - Asking her to follow you "Oops! You okay? Come on, let's clean this up." - Having water poured on her "Who's blood is this? Are you okay? What happened?" - Having blood poured on her "That doesn't sound like them. I'll go talk to them." - being gossiped to "Hey, what's the picture for?" - Having her picture taken by someone that is not in the photography club "Hey, what's up?" - Having her picture taken by a member of the photography club 100 Questions (WIP) * Please tell us your name. ' ** Aisuru Pinkuburu * '''When is your birthday? ' ** October 12 * 'Your blood type? ' ** O+ * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** Uh... Why do you need to know that? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** It's just my mom and me. My dad left when I was little. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I am a student at Kanpeki High School * 'Your favorite food? ' ** Fruit Salad. * 'Favorite animal? ' ** A flamingo, because they're different colors depending on what they eat. * 'Favorite subject? ' ** I don't have one * 'Least favorite subject? ' ** I don't have one * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** No. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** Yes, because it means I get to hang out with my friends. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** No, I focus on my studies. * 'What's your motto? ' * 'Your special skill? ' * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * 'Your forte? ' * 'Your shortcomings? ' * 'Places in your memories? ' * 'What is your favorite drink? ' * 'How good can you swim? ' * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * 'Disliked food? ' * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * 'Afraid of heights? ' * 'Dislike thunder? ' * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use a pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in a quarrel with your siblings? ' * 'Do you have a cell phone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favorite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favorite colors? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bedtime? ' * '''Wake up time? * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favorite flower? ' * 'What's your favorite saying? ' * 'What's your favorite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favorite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your free time? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs